I Just Want to Know Who Evangeline Potter Is P:2
by Jennivere Angel
Summary: The follow up to part one in my series: Harry Has a History Lesson


**Disclaimer: The only person I own is Evangeline Potter. Every other character belongs to the notable genius R.K. Rowlings.**

Authors Note: I'm sure most of you are wondering why I reviewed my own fic last time…lol. Well, I gave an answer in my reviews but in case you didn't catch it I'll explain it again. I gave my first story, Harry has a History Lesson to my good bud to upload on fanfic. She forgot to log off as me before she reviewed it, lol. Just letting you all know that so you won't think I'm a totally conceited or just nuts. Thanx for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it. I would especially like to thank Rainfall, The Reaper, and Aht for being so supportive. I'm sorry if I can't post these up quickly, but ever since my vacation ended I haven't been able to get on the internet much. I hope you all enjoy the story! 

I'm Just Trying to Find Who Evangeline Potter Is!

(the follow up to Harry Has a History Lesson) 

As Harry ran to his room something caught his eye. "What was that?" he thought to himself. Going back a few steps he saw in the corner of one step a small, silver object. From all the weird things that went on at Hogworts, Harry new he should be handling this object with delicacy. He slowly picked up the silver trinket only to find it was attached to a chain. He held the object on the necklace close to his face to see what it was. It was a locket in the shape of the Hogworts cross of arms. Harry tried to open it, but he couldn't. "Well, this doesn't look like it could do much harm, and it's really cool so….I think I'll wear it." Harry undid the latch and put the chain around his neck to clasp it once again. "I guess the saying ' For every bad day there is always one thing in it, if not overlooked, that will make the day a little better ' is true. Harry continued up the stairs but at a more observant rate; much like when one finds a dollar bill on the street, they are more observant of the street for more of that token. 

Down in the library, Hermione found very little on Harry's sister. She found that the girl had not gone to Hogworts, but to Durmstrung instead. "That explains why I couldn't find her in our yearbooks from the times she should have been in this same school with Harry for two years," Hermione exclaimed out loud. This fact would usually upset some of the wizards and witches of the wizarding world, but never Hermione. Her open mind and past experiences with Krum insured her that not everyone at Durmstrung is bad. Though this bit of information was not disturbing, the next bit bothered her just a tad. In the book The Strange Coincidences of Diagon Alley was where she found the news. Why Herm was even looking in a book with that title would seem strange, but some unknown instinct she had always had told her to look in it. Hermione found that one day when Evangeline Potter was going to buy some necessities, she looked at an important wizard right in the eye on his way to Gringotts. When she did that, he immediately took death. The Ministry of Magic had investigated her, but they found no evidence to prove that she did it. Some suspected the Dark Arts, but then again, why would she join the dark side when Voldemort, their leader, had killed her own parents? None of this made sense to Hermione, but something about the whole situation gave her chills. She got out the latest five additions of The Annual Newest Arrivals to the Ministry of Magic. She found in Evangeline in the third book back. It didn't tell much about her…just the basic information on her job ("Something I already knew," stated Hermione with a very irritated tone. She didn't notice the librarian's annoyed glance at the sudden loud outbursts). Something the book did show, however, was the girl's picture. Even though she wasn't smiling or moving in any way like most pictures, she was beautiful. "Oh, wow," said Hermione, "I never thought she would be this pretty. I mean, I always thought she would just look like a…girl form of Harry. At this outburst the librarian came over to Herm. "Hermione," The old witch addressed her. Startled by the noise Herm jumped a little and answered, "Yes Ma'am?" "I'm used to you're sudden outbursts, and I'm usually not too mad about them since you're so wrapped up in you're school work, but today they are rather loud. Would you mind toning it down some?" "No ma'am," Hermione courteously replied. She hadn't known she had said the things aloud! Looking down at her watch she noticed how late it was getting. It would be time any minuet now for dinner. Gathering her notes, and putting a replacement spell on the books, she set off to find Ron.

While Hermione was in the library, Ron had sent an owl to his father, mother, and Percy. He remembered that Evangeline Potter wasn't too much older than Harry himself, so she must have gone to Hogworts during the same time that the three had started going there. He was surprised that he, and especially Harry hadn't heard of her before, but he knew that Percy certainly would have. He didn't dare go back to his dormitory; he knew that Harry probably needed time alone. He sat in the common room studying for his Defense Against the Dark Arts test that was coming up in a week. Usually he would have just crammed a couple days before, but without any friends to keep him company, life was boring. Finally, near mealtime (Ron never had to look at a watch to know it was mealtime, his stomach told him) Hermione stepped in looking exhausted from both thought and exorcise. 

"What did you find out, Hermione?"

"More than I really wanted to know."

"What book did this come out of?"

"No book," She panted, "Snape"

"Snape what?"

"Heard Snape talking."

"What did he say?"

At that moment someone opened the common room door on Hermione, and she fell down unconscious. 


End file.
